


Proof

by Nautilusopus



Series: FFVII Halloween Week 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautilusopus/pseuds/Nautilusopus
Summary: Seeing is believing, after all.(Written for FFVII Halloween Week 2020: Day 3 - Black Mirror)
Series: FFVII Halloween Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> I had a better idea for this day but not enough time to write it so fuck it, drabble. Sorry.

Not all the dreams made sense. That was why he needed material things, to determine which ones had happened in the waking world. 

He worked for Shinra, he knew. That was why he had this uniform. 

He had accomplished his dream of joining Soldier. That was why he had mako eyes. 

He remembered having lots of friends, too, which… well, he had Avalanche, maybe? Two out of three wasn’t bad. 

* * *

Cloud surprised them all by getting into photography as much as he had, documenting all their visits. The foresight seemed uncharacteristic, thought Barret. At least he had photos of Aeris. 


End file.
